


We're a PACK-aged deal (Teen Wolf one-shots)

by HEllmersy2001



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy2001/pseuds/HEllmersy2001
Summary: Ever wondered what Danny, Stiles, and Mason would be like as the new Charmed Ones? What do you think life would turn into if Derek and Stiles accidentally stumble across a baby in the woods? Would it be weird if Jackson and Issac had a summer fling in Germany? Do you think Theo and Peter would make the ultimate evil power couple?This book is set to explore the generally unexplored. Thanks for checking out my story! Don't forget to tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to shoot some ideas my way if you're up for it.Thank you again!





	1. Gotta a Secret Can ya Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek know's how easy it is to make a mistake, how easy it is to let the wrong people into your life, how hard it is after being burnt so badly to love someone new.
> 
> But Stiles is different... Right?

Derek sighed soundly in the night, the gust of air from his breathing rustling the bird's nest of hair atop Stiles' head as the younger man slept, cheek squished firmly onto his chest as he snored lightly. If anyone had asked Derek where he imagined himself being ten years after the fire, it wouldn't have been this.

Derek never expected any of this, to be dating the personified definition of the word beauty. To be able to call the klutzy, babbling, spastic human his own. Even when he was still in high school and Derek would gaze longingly, usually from a distance. In fact, he did it so much so that Derek still feels the ghost of a bruise from Erica gabbing him in the ribs when he thinks back to simpler times.

"Maybe when you're done undressing him from a distance you can actually go and fuck him for real." She would say. "I don't think Lydia would mind you taking him off her hands for her."

And then when he had gone back to College after the almost full-scale war of humans versus the supernatural, he found himself enrolling in Criminal Justice and he didn't see Stiles for almost six years. Then his first day as deputy after he came back, he caught his scent, it shocked him.

Choked on air would be an understatement, more like someone had just blown a puff of wolfsbane powder in his face. Parish had to tell him to get his claws under control before one of the other officers saw him half-wolfed out and pulled a gun on him, even though everyone knew because how could they not after what happened almost seven years ago.

Nonetheless, Stiles was the first one to start a conversation, and Derek thanks whatever god there is because they know he would never actually do it himself. The next thing he knows they're having late night phones calls, going out for Saturday brunch, and then before he knew it he was waking up like this every morning.

Stiles breathing faltered and his heartbeat started to pick up as his eyes fluttered open and Derek smiled when their gazes met. "Were you watching me sleep?" Stiles asked, his voice thick with sleep and Derek smiled even wider.

"Maybe," he retorted softly, rubbing circles over his shoulder blade with the pad of his thumb. Stiles yawned and sat up, much to Derek's dismay. He got out of bed dragging the covers off with him and Derek watched in awe as they gracefully slid off his naked body, he winced when he saw the faint finger-shaped bruises blooming at Stiles' hips and watched as he put one of his shirts on.

He walked into the bathroom for a few minutes and when he came out he picked up the blanket and jumped back into bed. Derek's hand found his place between his shoulder blades and Stiles snuggled further into his side. "I have a secret," he said suddenly, causing Stiles to look up at him curiously.

"Oh?" he made the sound and Derek nodded. "Well do tell," Stiles told and Derek let out a heavy sigh.

"I love you," he said softly, a breathless whisper that made Stiles heartbeat skyrocket as he smiled uncontrollably.

"Well in that case," Stiles mumbled into his neck and he climbed on top of him, "I've got a secret too," he whispered into Derek's ear making him shiver in anticipation as he heard the drawer on Stiles' side of the bed opening and the clatter of something... Metal against wood.

"I'm a hunter," Stiles whispered, and then Derek felt the sudden sting of a knife being lodged between his rib cage and into his lung.

 

Derek shot up with a gasp, hands flying down to his side to find no knife to speak of. He breathed heavily as he looked around the room and his eyes fell on the sleeping form beside him, cheek squished into his pillow with a spot of drool staining the pillowcase. Derek sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead before laying back down.

Stiles woke up with a startled snort. "Derek?" he heard Stiles whisper hoarsely and he rolled over to meet him face to face, heart thumping hard in his chest, and when Stiles' long fingers wrapped around the back of his head and pulled it into his chest Derek let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I've gotta secret," Derek said quietly, and Stiles rest his head atop Derek's with a smile. 

"I love you too," he said with a kiss on his forehead, "Sweet dreams sourwolf."

Derek smiled faintly and let his arms drape across Stiles' stomach. "Sweet dreams."


	2. Finding the right words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Stiles can't find the appropriate time to shut his mouth doesn't mean he's a wizard with words.

"Derek Hale, will you be the Harley to my Joker? No, wait, nono, that relationship was a _mess_... Honestly, though, I think if Pamela wasn't just as crazy her and Harley would work well."

"Derek Hale, will you be the Black Canary to my Green Arrow? Hold on-- _shit_ that one was just as fucked up actually... At least it was in the comics. That and I couldn't see Derek using the Canary Cry; unless he was using Laurel's Sonic choker... Kinky, but deadly?" 

"Derek Hale, will you be the Felicity to my Oliver? Well, that would work... if I was proposing to Danny. I'll make sure to pass that along to his future boyfriend when the time comes. If I remember it at least... I should probably be writing these down..."

"Will you be the Mon-El to my Kara? No--wait... He had to leave her in the end... Real unfortunate too, he was cute--But Derek is hotter! Way... Hotter..."

"Will you be the Pepper to my Tony?"

"The Gypsy to my Vibe?'

"The Scarlet Witch to my Vision?"

"The Deadpool to my Spiderman?"

"The Iris to my Barry?"

Stiles groaned in frustration, throwing himself back onto the bed. No matter how he phrased it, it just didn't sound right. And Derek would be home from his shift in half an hour and so far he has nothing, nada, zilch, zero ideas of what he's going to say in those moments that Derek is staring at him in shock as he's down on one knee.

Stiles sighed and reached over to the nightstand for his phone. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

\- - - -

Scott was just about to doze off with Evelyn in his arms when his phone started ringing, waking both him and the baby up. Evelyn stared up at him with big brown eyes and her lower lip threatening to quiver.

Scott swore to eviscerate the person that was calling him, but his frustration receded a small amount when he saw Stiles' name flashing across his screen and he quickly answered the call with a swipe of his thumb.

"Stiles?" he said, and Stiles let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank god, Scott, I'm in trouble."

Scott's heart skipped a beat and he bolted up from the rocking chair, Evelyn still in his arms as he ran to the bedroom to wake up Malia. "What's wrong? Is it a demon? A vampire? Another werewolf?"

"What--n-no!"

Scott froze in his tracks, brows pulled down into a murderous V shape as he calmly walked back to the nursery and set Evelyn down in her crib.

"Scott? You okay man?"

"Stiles... It's two in the morning. Evelyn is still awake. I'm going to bed."

"But Scott-" Scott cut him off by hanging up and then looked back down at his daughter and smiled.

"Aw... who's my pretty girl?" Evelyn babbled happily, taking hold in his finger, "Yeah," he responded, "And who's gonna murder uncle Stiles for waking you up?" Evelyn smiled her dopey toothless smile and Scott chuckled, albeit a little hysterically, and nodded, "Yeah it's me, it's totally gonna be me."

\- - - -

"But Scott I need your help!" Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the line close and gawked before he scoffed and flopped back down onto the bed, the bed that he has been sharing with Derek for the past six years now, in a house that Derek literally _built for him_ because that's how much he loves Stiles, so much that he wanted to give him a fresh start in a new home in a different part of town.

He had to get this right. If not for his own sake, then for the sake of their future children.

And with that thought, he nodded resolutely. This was going to be the best fucking proposal in the history of proposals.


	3. The Darkness Within pt. 1 (teaser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks coming and going there have been an unusual amount of storms happening in Beacon County. The wolves can feel the electricity in the air and everybody's hair stands on end, but the most unusual thing of all is the powerful surge magic that washes over the town like a tidal wave whenever a new storm rolls in. 
> 
> Stiles' skin buzzes with it, his pack mark and the runes tattooed on his body thrum eagerly. The Weres keep having sneeze fits and at one point Liam sneezed so hard he put his head through a wall. Even a simple spell caused Stiles' own office supplies to turn against him and attack him. 
> 
> As it turns out the first few weeks were nothing compared to the one week of hell that would soon follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak of the first chapter of an idea I'm currently developing, hope you enjoy!

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating Stiles' sleepless form. He tossed and turned and grumbled as the storm brought the surge of magic with it and he sighed when the Pack tattoo on his bicep started thrumming soon followed by the Triskelion on his back and the Triquetra on his hip.

The hair of his arms raised with goosebumps when another flash of lightning brightened up the room, and that's when the sleeping mass behind him grumbled deeply before turning over and throwing their arm over his hip. Stiles smiled, feeling the cool metal band on Derek's ring finger against his skin.

Stiles yawned lightly as he grabbed Derek's hand and looked down at the wedding band on his finger. They should be on their honeymoon by now, should have left for Spain almost two and a half weeks ago, but Scott insisted they stay just in case these storms inevitably brought something dangerous creeping into their territory.

Derek sighed in his sleep, unconsciously pressing his nose into the back of Stiles' neck and taking a deep drawn out inhale before breathing out blissfully. 

Stiles smiled and began counting Derek's fingers over and over until eventually sleep slowly grasped at the corners of his mind and soon enough he was pulled under, but unbeknownst to him he was diving into a different kind of hell.

 

An odd fog surrounded him, sickly green in color and thick enough that he couldn't even see the ground underneath his feet as he walked through it aimlessly. All around him flashes of what seemed like lightning illuminated from somewhere deeper in the mist, never getting closer and never getting farther.

His stomach churned with unease when he finally came to a clearing, a small circle no bigger than a broom closet where the mist didn't seem to enter, and in the middle of the clear patch was an urn. Dirty and faded, ancient by the looks of it. His chest tightened with anxiety as he moved forward until the urn was at his feet and he picked up it.

He studied it closely, blowing the dust off the side and gently sweeping it out of the way until he revealed symbols etched into the base with a single phrase, something in ancient Latin.

Stiles tilted his head his brain trying to make out the words until his I'm supplied them on its own without warning and he wasn't able to catch himself before he said.

_"I release you..."_

Immediately the fog cleared and the chilly Autumn air nipped at his bare arms, his stomach sank with dread. He was awake, awake and in an unknown place with an unknown artifact in his arms.

Stiles dropped the urn with a gasp and it shattered on the ground, the shards of ceramic turned to smoke that churned and coiled until it started to take shape. Stiles' heart pounded in his chest and his breathing was coming out in erratic gasps of panic.

"Mieczyslaw..."

"W-what--who are you?" Stiles asked before a musky hand shot out of the still shaping pillar of smoke and wrapped around his throat, the smell of rot made him want to gag as he watched the smoke take the shape of a rugged man.

"Of all the witches, I'm the most wicked. I am Darkness incarnate... I. Am. Incubus."

 

Stiles woke up with a gasp, eyes snapping open only to be met with the clear blue sky. His skin was cold to the touch and he began shivering, teeth chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself and thought of warmth, of Derek and his supernatural body heat.

His spark listened. And pretty soon he stopped shivering, the warmth of his spark spreading from his bellybutton and throughout his whole body. 

He took a deep breath and sighed, white mist rising from his mouth and as he got to his feet he felt a chill up his spine, like cold, clammy fingers dragging up his skin. He whipped his head around to find nothing and shook his head, his hands shaking as he cupped them around his mouth and yelled for help, yelled for his husband, his mate. For Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a tease, it really doesn't help that he's completely oblivious to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

You can take one look at Stiles and your brain would immediately supply the word, Idiot. But once you finally spend a little time with him that one word will soon change into the phrase: holy mother of god what did I do in a past life to deserve this kind of torture? 

Stiles is a fucking tease, it really doesn't help that he's completely oblivious to it either. Sucking on dumdums and tootsie pops, chewing his pen and hoodie laces, wearing tight shirts and too big pants. It's mainly his lips, those and his stupid doe wide whiskey amber eyes that confusingly stare into your soul whenever you try to point it out.

One time Jordan walked into a glass door because he couldn't stop staring when Stiles was absentmindedly sucking on a lollypop and reading a report from his desk at the station, and even Jackson and Cora once fell victim to his unintentional seduction, at the same time; tripping over each other as they stared at Stiles who was bent over the table while cleaning up after dinner.

Derek made multiple mental notes to never let the now deputy anywhere near ice cream cones, or spoons for that matter.

The only people who seemed to be immune to Stiles' oblivious seduction were Scott, Lydia, and Malia. But it made sense in a way. Scott and Stiles are practically brothers, Lydia is just a plain tease by nature and therefore immune, and Malia is too invested with Scott to be put off by it.

Everyone else, however, not so much.

 

One day after they had just gotten back from fending off a creature that could only be described as a literal black blob, Stiles, with his ever amazing ingenuity, thought it would be smart to use a grenade launcher. Even though it did seemingly kill the creature it also sent black goo flying in all directions, covering the pack as well as their vehicles, mostly the Camaro though.

So when Stiles rounded the corner of the rebuilt Hale house with a bucket of soapy water and the hose, everyone froze.

Peter, ever unbashful, wasn't even able to comment as the man sauntered over to the Camaro. Stiles had changed his clothes from a tight band-t and baggy denim to a white tank top and baggy beige cargo pants.

Liam was the first to come to his senses with a whimper, dragging Theo and Mason along with him to his truck before the ruble of the engine started up and they left. Soon Jackson and Ethan made their way back to their apartment, then Peter went back to his own home.

Jordan soon followed, muttering something about how it was probably against regulation to even imagine his ex-bosses son like that, leaving Derek to suffer alone. And he could easily walk away but in all honesty... He didn't want to.

Stiles was a goddamn force of nature, both literally and metaphorically. If it hadn't been confirmed multiple times over the course of the past ten years that Stiles was nothing more than plain human Derek could have easily mistaken him for a Vampire or something, maybe even an Incubus or some other demon of seduction.

But as it stands Stiles' heartbeat is clear as day in his ears, and his scent doesn't reek of anything like sulfur and arousal. Just the same ever-present scent of fresh earth, tinged with the ever lingering anxiety from his teenage years and hinted with the underlying smell of Lilac and gunpowder, a hereditary nod to his late mother and the sheriff. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" 

Derek blinked in surprise, he didn't even notice Stiles had been staring back at him, but he smirked nonetheless as he made his way over to him

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
